A Hot Night
by imastrawberryIchigo
Summary: It's a hot night in the Seireitei. Rukia just can't sleep, and neither can her brother. Just a little ByaRuki lemon. PWP


I don't own bleach. If I did, I would want myself some Byakuya...

Just a OneShot to get me past my horrible writers block.

* * *

Rukia sat in bed one night. She was hot as fuck. It had to be a 100 degree night. She went to the hall and went to go get water, but paused when she was in front of her brother's room. Her eyes traveled back to her own room, where Renji lay sleeping. And a sadistic grin formed on her full lips as an insane idea took root. She walked into her Nii-sama's room to see him still awake.

He sat up, "Rukia?"

His bleary eyes widened as he took in her form. She was in a lacy red bra and the shortest black shorts ever. She walked over to his bed. Byakuya tried to hide his body's reaction to her, but it was futile.

Rukia grinned and said, "Nii-sama, are you horny?"

Byakuya's jaw dropped, and Rukia crawled across his bed to him like a sexy kitten. He swore up and down his jaw fell off when she straddled his lap.

"R-Ruki…"

She put a finger to his lips, "Nii-sama, I need you to take care of me."

Byakuya blinked, and he said, "What about Abarai?"

Rukia shook her head, "He isn't any help. I'm hot, and need someone who knows what they're doing."

She pulled the sheet of Byakuya, who was left in silk black boxers that were currently tented with his hard-on. Rukia licked her lips at the sight of it, and she slid his boxers off. Byakuya only let out a long, loud groan as her impossibly hot mouth closed over his erection. He bucked up into her mouth, and after only a few bobs of her head, she swallowed what he gave her. Byakuya had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't just having another wet dream, much to Rukia's amusement.

She smiled and said, "Nii-sama…" Byakuya swallowed thickly, and Rukia straddled his waist once again. She brought her face down, and her tongue immediately giving Byakuya a taste of himself. It was utterly mind blowing. She pulled back, both of them breathing heavily, and Byakuya found himself already hard again.

Rukia pulled off her bra, and stretched up saying, "Much better…"

Byakuya was practically drooling as she slid her shorts off, revealing she wasn't wearing underwear… Byakuya had a shit-eating grin that would put Yoruichi to shame as he pushed her back, and started rubbing her core with a slender finger, while kissing her heatedly, his tongue exploring the deepest parts of her hot little mouth. He pushed two fingers in, and began scissoring them. He hit her pleasure spot, and she moaned quite loudly into Byakuya's mouth.

She broke the kiss and said, "Nii-sama... fuck me, please!"

Byakuya obliged, as he replaced his fingers with his nine inch manhood. They both gasped as they got the much needed friction, and Byakuya began thrusting into her.

She clawed at his back as she said, "F-faster!"

He obliged and said, "So… tight!" His lips met hers yet again, and this time teeth clashed, and lips were bitten. Byakuya bit into her neck as she eagerly met his thrusts, and she gasped.

Byakuya felt his peak approaching rapidly, and he sped up even more, going in as far as he could, and Rukia struggled to keep up. Then Byakuya moaned loudly into her neck, and she screamed, clutching his arms as the legs that were locked around his waist tightened. They climaxed together, and then Byakuya rested his top half on her small frame, keeping himself in her as they came down from their orgasmic high. They caught their breath, and Rukia ran her hands through Byakuya's hair as he lightly traced patterns on her chest and stomach. Byakuya finally pulled out and he said, "Wow…"

Rukia grinned and said, "That was amazing…"

Byakuya blushed, and he reluctantly admitted, "I've always wondered what it was like to be sucked off…"

Rukia blinked, "You've never had a blow job before?"

Byakuya shook his head and Rukia grasped his hair, "Well, you may know more Shinigami skills than me… but in the bedroom, maybe I can be the teacher…"

She raised an eyebrow suggestively, and Byakuya nodded with a deeper blush. She pulled him in for another kiss, and when they parted Byakuya said, "What of Abarai?"

She scoffed, "We both know we're just a fuck buddy for the other."

Byakuya's grey eyes met her violet ones, "What am I?"

Rukia laid her head on his strong chest as his arms circled her waist, "You're my lover…"

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review, flame, or whatever!


End file.
